


Flowerbed

by originofabsolution



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M, donage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: 'It's already dark out, and Jase sprints across the bridge, looking down at the water, at the surrounding areas. Hoping with all he can, that his friend will not be on the edge or in the water. He hopes that he is safe somewhere, and he's eager to find him. He needs to find him.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Suicidal themes.

Jason has just been out for a curry with Gary. Ever since the 90s, he regularly is taken out by the younger man to find out whether he still lives up to the title of ‘King Naan’. 

Jay gets home at around 9PM and the first thing he notices, is his phone sitting on the table, he's sure he took it with him. He strolls over to it to see if he has missed any calls or messages. He has, 13 messages, all sent within the past hour. The last one received 10 minutes ago. They are all from Howard. He has done this before, when he has spammed Jay’s phone. But to be sure it's nothing serious, he scrolls up the messages, to the first one. 

_ 8:06- I'm done. She hit me again.  _

_ 8:07- Really violently, my lip is bleeding and I can feel a bruise coming on my cheek.  _

_ 8:09- Where are you? _

_ 8:10- Jay, please answer. I need to talk to you.  _

_ 8:12- I don't know what I'm doing anymore.  _

_ 8:13- I haven't told you this, but I've been depressed for months. You could probably tell, but didn't want to ask.  _

_ 8:15- Why? Because I feel overpowered by my girlfriend in the worst way. Also because of the band, since the split. I know it's been 9 years, but it's still affecting me. The split took you away from me, the rest of the guys, the music. And it still doesn't feel right.  _

_ 8:35- I'm walking by the Thames right now.  _

_ 8:37- If I jumped, would you miss me? _

Jason grabs his keys and sprints out of the door, with his phone in his hand. Reading the next messages as he runs out in the direction of the Thames. 

_ 8:38- If I did, you would be one of the only people to miss me.  _

_ 8:40- What have I got to lose? Everyone's left me.  _

_ 8:48- By the time you see this, I probably will be gone. The hardest part of this is leaving you, but I just can't do it anymore.  _

_ 8:49- Goodbye Jason. I'm sorry. xx _

At this point, Jason has read the final message and is pushing past any person in his way on the busy streets.  _ The Thames is huge! How the hell am I meant to find the part he is on?!  _ Jay thinks to himself. 

He arrives on the bridge that he and Howard used to stand on in the good ol days. When everything was so easy and they could just look out over the water, watch the boats and wait for the sky to turn dark. 

It's already dark out, and Jase sprints across the bridge, looking down at the water, at the surrounding areas. Hoping with all he can, that his friend will not be on the edge or in the water. He hopes that he is safe somewhere, and he's eager to find him. He  _ needs  _ to find him. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Do it, go on, nobody loves you, no one cares anymore.  _ The voice in Howard's head hisses at him as he stands by the river. He has been rooted to the spot for 20 minutes, fighting back against his demons for as long as he can handle.

“He’ll be here, he’ll be here. He’ll stop me, he cares.” Howard whispers to himself, attempting to convince himself, but he’s starting to lose hope. It’s been over an hour since he sent his first message of distress. He looks at his watch, it reads 9:09. Sighing, he takes a deep breath and shuffles a little closer to the edge. Looking over the edge, he notices the water has got shallower, yet the current is still as strong.

_ You can do it, the river’s still strong enough to take you under… Unless you get your feet stuck in the mud, then you’d be stuck here, and look like a poof.  _

Howard laughs sarcastically at his thoughts, how perfect would that be? Finally working up the courage to do it, then it being ruined by being stuck in the mud. His fronts of his shoes are over the edge now. He takes another deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Howard!” He hears someone shout, quite faintly.

_ You’re imagining things, he’s not coming, he’s not here. _

A single tear runs down his cheek and he jumps over the edge, falling down quickly.

“HOWARD!” He hears a scream, a lot clearer now.  _ Jason _ . He thinks. Before he can being to regret his actions, he hits the water and is immediately swept under. He fights the current, trying to keep his head above water. Now motivated by his need to stay alive.  _ I can’t leave him like this.  _ He thinks. 

The last thing he sees is his best friend’s face, before his vision fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Gary and Mark sit in the hospital waiting room, both tired, as it is 10:30, and both of them have had a busy day trying to get their lives back on track again. Mark had been called by one of the nurses he knows, she had seen both of his friends be taken into A&E just under an hour ago and informed him as soon as she could. He’d immediately discarded his bedsheets and put on some clothes, whilst calling Gary and telling him the terrible news. They had travelled to the hospital together, both as concerned and worried about their friends, not knowing exactly why they had ended up here. 

“Mr Barlow & Owen?” A nurse approaches them. Mark stands on his feet. 

“Yes?” He replies in a tone of worry, rather than his usual sweet one. 

“You can visit Mr Donald now. Follow me please.” She tells them before leading the way, down a couple of twisting white corridors. Once they are outside Howard's room, they all hear enraged shouting from within. So they hold their breaths about what might be going on. 

The nurse opens the door and as soon as Gary and Mark enter, they see Howard on the hospital bed, tangled in a bunch of wires. He is trying to get out of the bed but 3 doctors are stopping him by holding him down. 

“Let me go! I need to see him!” Howard shouts in their faces. His face is burning red with anger but there are also tears streaming from his eyes. 

“We've told you before sir. He's not stable enough for visitors.” One of the doctors tells him, getting impatient at his behaviour. 

“Hey Dougie.” Mark steps forward. All eyes turn to him, and the tall man stops shouting. Instead he just takes a deep breath and puts his hands over his eyes. The doctors look at each other and let go of Howard, before leaving the room. 

“So what happened?” Gary asks immediately, taking a seat beside his bed. Howard doesn't look either of them in the eye. 

“I tried to end it all, by jumping in the Thames. Turns out Jay was there and jumped in after me, to try save me. I don't know what happened to him, they won't tell me.” He explains in a quiet voice. 

“Oh Howard.” Mark says, tears in his eyes. He walks over to the bedside and leans over to embrace the tall man in a hug. Gary soon joins the two, muttering something like ‘Jay’s alive, he’s strong.’ He comforts himself with these words, as well as Dougie and Mark. 


End file.
